First Days - a Pokémon Fanfiction
by EliteShauntal
Summary: The story features Shauntal, the Ghost type specialist of the Elite Four from Unova, and how she arrived at the Pokémon League.


**First Days** – by EliteShauntal

Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokémon, nor the Characters. I am merely borrowing them for the purpose of this FanFiction

My very first FanFiction. Hope you enjoy and please bear with me for my grammatical or orthographical mistakes.

Thanks in advance for reading my story.

* * *

She remembered it like it was yesterday – the very first moment she entered the building that was commonly known to be the _Unova Pokémon League_. Shauntal was slightly nervous, which wasn´t really a surprise, given the fact that she was quite literally a rookie. And now the rookie, the one that got into Pokémon battles in order to receive heaps of inspiration for her novels was about to be officially called " _member of the Elite Four from Unova_ ". Most certainly the greatest honor any trainer would seek to thrive for, however she had a slightly different opinion on that issue.

Shauntal had always been more interested in her novels rather than battles. Her Pokémon knew that. Yet, she was struck by an odd emotion when she was about to emerge into a battle with her beloved Ghost type Pokémon. Most people were afraid of Ghost types. But Shauntal had always been drawn towards them. Like a hero to his heroine. She couldn´t really explain the exact reason, but something about this special type has always attracted her in a way nothing else had ever – besides novels that is.

But now, feeling helplessly small and not worthy to be residing in within these majestic halls. It wasn´t like she was afraid of not being able to keep up with the other Elite members, but the very fact, that she might not have enough time to write her well-renowned novels.

"Chandelure?" the Pokémon floating right next to her hissed a comforting noise, her way of saying "you can do it girl. Just believe in yourself and let us handle the rest". It´s always been like this. Her being her usual somewhat clumsy self and her Chandelure at her side ready to punch anyone, or rather burn, who dared to even come close to them. "Thanks love. I appreciate it. It´s not like I´m afraid…I simply have this odd feeling that this might turn out to be somewhat bad for us…". Chandelure who knew her master too well as to fall that silly lie, saw right through it and gave her a look that made Shauntal immediately regretting her lie. "Ok. Ok. I mean me, my novels – my life" Shauntal admitted.

"Oh, you must be the newbie – what was it again – Shau something right?". Shauntal turned around, frightened to death about the sudden voice while letting out a scream which made her Chandelure attack with a mighty _Firebast_. The only thing she saw afterwards was a huge explotion and a man flying being send flying into the nearby wall. After her heartbeat calmed down, she took a closer look at the tall, muscled man that got blown away by the sudden attack. "Man what the hell. Why did you attack me all of a sudden?" his voice sounded somewhat irritated by what just happened but also – not very surprisingly – angry. The man´s baggy pants were basically non-existent after her beloved Pokémon burned them with her attack. The man started to get up and walk towards Shauntal. "But damn lady. You got one hell of a strong partner there. Challengers won´t have an easy time on ya"

Chandelure gave her usual ghostly mischievous sound of, saying that accepted his compliment and started to like that man. "But lady. For a Ghost type specialist, you sure do get frightened easily". The man started laughing while Shauntal felt a wave of indignation coming up within. "Firstly: my name is Shauntal, you half-naked idiot. And secondly: what the hell gave you the right to spook me like that. Just because I specialize in Ghost types doesn´t mean you can just spook the hell out of me like that. Next time you pull another of your stunts on me, my sweet Chandelure will turn your muscled little … into ash".

Upon hearing what she had just said, Shauntal realized how stupid she had been to let some jerk like him made her go crazy just because she got spooked. "Wow lady. Never would´ve expected you to be like this. I´m Marshal. Fighting type specialist of the Elite four. Nice to meet ya" giving her a friendly smile, Shauntal couldn´t be angry with him any longer. "Are you coming in? Bet everyone´s waiting to get to know you" Marshal said. Feeling the desperate need to run Shauntal was suddenly struck by something odd. Her beloved partner had noticed her hesitation and decided to give her master and friend a gently push.

 _Ok Shauntal. You gotta man up. There´s no way you can avoid this anymore. So why not have a try. Who knows, maybe I´ll even like it here._ Shauntal said to herself. She took a deep breath and followed her fellow Elite member into the building.

- _END_ -


End file.
